Misunderstood
by GryffindorSpark
Summary: When Lancelot returns during "The Darkest Hour Part 2" he can't bring himself to finish the joke. The knights take it the wrong way and now Lancelot has a shocked and broken prince with four grieving knights to deal with. No slash.


Hey just had to write something, because I re-watched the "Darkest Hour" and I came up with a few short stories. Here is one!

I don't own Merlin! Or else it wouldn't have ended like it did...

Lancelot's POV:

"Come on Lancelot, we have to lighten the mood somehow," Merlin pleaded.

"I don't think this will end well," I argued.

"Please..." he begged and I made the mistake of looking into those sparkling eyes.

"Oh... fine." I said giving in.

"Okay, good, now go in there." he said ushering me into the old castle.

I walked hesitantly up to the fire with the five knights surrounding it.

"OH!" Gwaine yelled pounding his burning sock on the ground.

I steeled my shoulders and fought back the smile as I walked towards them.

"Quiet!" Arthur said noticing my presence. "Lancelot..." he breathed as I walked into the light. His eyes darted behind me. "What happened?"

"Merlin he..." I dropped my head to hide the smile, and shook my head back and forth giving up. My body shook with suppressed laughs.

"No..." Arthur's knees gave way and he collapsed. Realizing what I did I shot my head up to observe their reactions.

Gwaine's face crumpled and he paled and he yelled out in anger punching the wall.

Leon had dropped his gaze and sat back down grief weighing him down.

Elyan's face twisted into anger, and he clenched his sword.

Percival stood steady and stared into the fire.

"Guys, I didn't mean..." I started, but was cut off by the sound of Percival's quiet broken voice.

"It's like John, all over again," he said. My breath hitched, John was Percival's little brother killed by Cenred. He had come home to find everyone dead, except John who was missing. Percival found John dead in his hideout in the forest, that Percival had built for him.

In a way Merlin was like a little brother to all of us.

"Guys, he's..." a hand covered my mouth before I could reveal that he was very much alive.

Merlin stood there looking devious and walked towards Gwaine. I stood there and watched confused.

"I didn't know you guys cared," he said putting a hand on Gwaine's shoulder. The reaction was instant. Gwaine spun around and developed Merlin a crushing hug. Leon shot up with a smile. And Elyan laughed with joy. Percival clapped Merlin on the back, smiling non stop. The only one who didn't react was Arthur who kept sitting there staring into nothing, he looked like a broken man.

"Arthur?" I asked reaching out to him. Merlin broke free from Gwaine and headed over. He stared at Arthur for a while before bursting out laughing.

"He's in shock!" Merlin gasped out between breaths. A smile appeared across my face, no matter how much Arthur denied it, he did care for Merlin, and Merlin wasn't about to let him forget about it any time soon.

Merlin took the water skin and uncorked it pouring it over Arthur's head with a, "Hey clotpole, snap out of it!"

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled jumping up he embraced Merlin and laughed joyously tears leaking out to join the water trickling down his face. "Wait a second... you IDIOT!" Arthur yelled whacking Merlin round the head, but not hard enough to do any real damage. In my opinion Merlin sorta deserved it. "You scared me to death! Don't do that!" Arthur yelled still clutching Merlin at arm's length.

"Didn't know you cared," he said.

"I... I don't." he denied by this time everyone was smiling.

"Then why did you go into shock when you thought I was dead?" the manservant asked pulling on an innocent face.

"Idiot..." Arthur muttered.

"Dollophead," Merlin said back brightly. Arthur lunged forward and locked Merlin in a head lock and dug his knuckles into Merlin's hair.

"Hey!" Merlin yelled out in protest pulling at Arthur's arm.

I smiled to myself preserving the image and I knew I was making the right decision, Camelot needed Merlin, and Arthur did as well, not to mention Gaius, Gwen or the knights.

For Merlin, I would pay the price.

So what did you think? Please leave a review! I cry every time I watch that episode! I just needed to write something. Please review! It means a lot! 


End file.
